With the rapid development of the display technique, a touch panel has become popular in the people's life gradually. At present, the touch panel can be divided, according to the composition and structure, into: an Add on Mode Touch Panel, an On Cell Touch Panel, and an In Cell Touch Panel. Herein, the Add on Mode Touch Panel means to manufacture the touch panel and the display screen separately, and then paste them together to form a display screen that has the touch function. The Add on Mode Touch Panel has deficiencies of relatively high manufacturing cost, relatively low light transmission rate, and relatively thick modules and so on. However, the In Cell Touch Panel embeds touch electrodes of the touch panel inside the display screen, which can reduce the thickness of the module as a whole, and can also reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel greatly, and thus it is preferred by a variety of panel manufacturers. In the In Cell Touch Panel technique, a mutual capacitive touch panel becomes a mainstream of the In Cell Touch Panel technique development at present due to its advantageous of relatively high flexibility and multi-point touch.
Specifically, the in cell touch panel is an apparatus whose touch scan lines and touch sense lines in the touch panel are integrated in the display screen, for example, the touch scan lines and the touch sense lines being integrated in a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic light emitting device (OLED).
At present, a touch driving circuit used to output touch scan signals to the touch scan lines is always integrated on an array substrate, so as to save wirings in a display frame area, so that a narrow frame design of a large-size display screen can be realized.